edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Eden World Builder Based Projects
Eden World Builder was open sourced in early 2018, allowing individuals to create their own games using the files from the original Eden World Builder. This is a list of all active and inactive remakes of Eden World Builder. Active Projects *'Eden: Universe Builder ' - Eden: Universe Builder was the first remake of Eden to come into existence following the discontinuation of Eden World Builder. The game is being developed by Joseph the Engineer and is being built with Unreal Engine 4. The goal of the game is to maintain the core gameplay mechanics whilst updating the game to add new features and to be better optimized. The game can be downloaded on the Google Play Store, however there is not a stable build yet. Future platforms will include iOS and PC. The game will eventually allow support for worlds built in the original Eden World Builder game. *'Eden: Unity Builder' - Eden Unity Builder is a remake of Eden being developed by Danyadd using the Unity 3D engine. The game currently has a working PC build but needs to be further optimized. Though it lacks many original features, the current build is playable and resembles the original Eden World Builder in many ways. The game has also implemented a world sharing system and will release an update eventually to support worlds from the original Eden World Builder game. *'Eden Remastered' - Eden Remastered is a remake of Eden World Builder being developed by a team consisting of original Kingly Games developers Ari Ronen, Steve Byrne, and Oray Studios, as well as two other unnamed programmers. The project was born out of a desire to modernize and optimize the original Eden World Builder code in order to avoid the many problems developers were running into with their new ports of the game. The game will be released for both iOS and PC with a possible Android port. The first update will be mainly optimizations but will include small updates such as a height limit increase. Features that have been confirmed for future updates include meteors and new creatures. Inactive Projects *'Eden World Builder' - Eden World Builder is the original version of Eden which was first released on December 2, 2010. It received various updates over the next five years with the last being Update 2.1 , which was released in February 2015. Following this release, Eden World Builder was discontinued by its developer Ari Ronen. Due to interest expressed by community members to redevelop the game, Ronen open sourced Eden World Builder allowing anyone to build new projects based off of the original game. *'Eden World Builder Update 2.1.1 ' - Update 2.1.1 is an unreleased update for the original Eden World Builder app which was developed by various community members. It was meant to be a small update which focused on small optimizations and bug fixes. This included re-textured vines, ice melting to water, quieter door sounds, a new addition to the soundtrack, iPhone X support, and more. However this version was never released because Ari Ronen wished to not further update the original Eden World Builder game. It was also unclear who would have the ability to upload the update and manage beta testing, among other concerns. Therefore the update was never released despite some working prototypes existing.